Misión en el castillo
by k2008sempai
Summary: Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a poner un pie en aquel sitio, pues todos aquellos que osaron ingresar salían despavoridos. La gente que vivía cerca del lugar decidió que la mejor solución a su problema era dejar todo aquello en manos de los expertos, de los más valientes, de los más preparados y capaces.
-Narración y diálogos-

 _-Pensamientos-_

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia)

Misión en el castillo

 _Capítulo I_

Iban caminando por aquel extraño bosque que subía y bajaba amoldándose a las grandes montañas, el cual se suponía los llevaría donde deberían realizar su siguiente misión, una extraña misión a decir verdad; ya que esta no había sido encomendada por una persona en específico, sino por toda una aldea. Al parecer vivían aterrados de los ruidos que escuchaban todos los días de aquel tétrico y abandonado lugar.

Por lo que les habían mencionado nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a poner un pie en aquel sitio, pues todos aquellos que osaron ingresar salían despavoridos. Tal era el miedo que provocaba, que muchos tardaban semanas en volver a decir palabra alguna. Para todos aquellos lugareños ese sitio estaba maldito desde hace generaciones pues se decía que había ocurrido una tremenda batalla y tragedia con grandes consecuencias.

Es ahí donde aquella peculiar comitiva entraba, la gente que vivía cerca del lugar decidió que la mejor solución a su problema era dejar todo aquello en manos de los expertos, de los más valientes, de los más preparados y capaces.

-Naruto, dame ese mapa.- dijo con enfado cierta rubia de cabello largo.-

-¡Ya estamos muy cerca, puedo sentirlo!-

-¡Vas a sentir pero mi pie en tu trasero! ¡Dame eso!- le dijo arrebatándole de tajo el viejo mapa.

-¡Hey! Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.- se quejaba el Uzumaki.

-¡Naruto, idiota! ¡Tenías el mapa al revés!- le reprocho Ino dándole un golpe en la cabeza.-

-Jejeje ¿En serio?- contestó risueño sobándose la cabeza.- Pues es su culpa, ¿Para qué me dan el mapa si saben que no sé leerlo? ¡De veras!-

-La culpa la tiene "la frente" por dártelo, espero que estés contenta Sakura.- inquirió Yamanaka mirando con desaprobación a su compañera que venía caminando detrás de ellos sin prestarles atención.-

-Ni siquiera nos mira.- comentó Ino.-

-Sakura-chan ha estado así desde que empezó la misión.- dijo pensativo el rubio.- Quizá tenga hambre… ¡Sí! ¡Eso es!-

-A decir verdad, la fea ha estado así desde que nos separamos de Kakashi-sensei y el capitán Yamato.- dijo Sai uniéndose a la conversación.

-Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?- respondió con travesura la rubia.-

-¡Sakuraaaaaa-chaaaaan! ¡No te deprimas, en cuanto lleguemos comeremos algo!- le gritó Naruto, consiguiendo captar la atención de la susodicha.-

-No grites Naruto, no estoy en la otra montaña para que no pueda oírte.- dijo la médico llegando a la par de ellos.-

-Lo primero es recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido debido a la incompetencia de la fea y Naruto.- dijo con una sonrisa el artista del grupo interrumpiendo al par.

-¡¿A quién le dijiste incompetente?!- alegaron los mencionados con enfado.

-Ino, ¿Me darías el mapa?, Gracias.- dijo cortes al recibirlo.- Si aceleramos el paso llegaremos para el atardecer yendo por esa dirección.

-¿Pues que esperamos? ¡En marcha!- exclamó eufórico el jinchuriki siguiendo a Sai que ahora encabezaba al equipo.

-Vamos frente o nos quedaremos atrás.- dijo Yamanaka colocando una mano en el hombro de la otra chica.- Y no te preocupes por _él_ , está más que calificado para cuidarse solo.-

-¿Qué? No es…-

-Si claro, concéntrate en nuestra misión, después tendrás tiempo de ponerle las manos encima.- dijo guiñándole un ojo y comenzando a andar.

-¡Ino!- le grito poniéndose roja, pero su amiga ya le llevaba distancia por lo que con todo y la vergüenza comenzó a seguirla.

-0-

-¡Wow! ¡Qué casota!- dijo Naruto impresionado de la enorme construcción que se veía a la distancia.-

-No es una casa, es un castillo Naruto.- le dijo Sakura parándose a su lado.- Se ve que está muy deteriorado, pero debió ser muy hermoso en su momento.-

Frente a ellos se levantaba un imponente castillo construido entre las montañas dándole un aire imponente para cualquier observador. Dicho castillo no contaba con una sola construcción principal sino con varias un poco más pequeñas que se esparcían por todo el lugar armonizando con el bosque por el que era cubierto. Se podían apreciar las diferentes y variadas ventanas con las que contaba, decoradas con elegantes acabados, lo mismo pasaba con los techos, y los caminos de piedra que unían todo.

-Este casillo perteneció a un clan muy antiguo de fuertes y respetados ninjas, según los aldeanos eran los mejores en combate debido a las técnicas únicas que poseían.-

-Wow, wow, wooooww, ¿Y qué fue de ese clan Sai, quienes eran?- indagó el portador del zorro, emocionado.

-No lo sé, el castillo ha estado abandonado desde hace centenares, nadie sabe con seguridad a quien pertenecía, ni siquiera los lugareños, pero el saberlo es parte de la misión.-

-Por lo que nos dijo Hokage-sama deben de existir pergaminos de suma importancia que revelen la identidad del clan.- aportó Sakura.- Debemos encontrarlos y llevarlos a la aldea.-

-Ah, yo esperaba encontrarme a alguno de ellos y medir mi fuerza.- decía decepcionado.

-No te preocupes Naruto, quizá veas alguno.- dijo Ino con malicia.

-¿Tú crees eso Ino?-

-Claro, después de todo, nuestra misión también implica averiguar que ocurre en el lugar que asusta tanto a las personas y darle solución.-

-¿Y los ninja que tienen que ver?-

-La gente del pueblo dice que este lugar esta maldito, quizá haya algún fantasma o varios de ellos.- dijo Sai como si nada.

-Faaa… fan… ¡¿Fantasmas?! ¡Yo no quiero estar en un lugar con fantasmas!-

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de colarte en nuestra misión.- recriminó la rubia.

¡¿Sakura-chan porque no me dijiste que iban a haber fantasmas?!- dijo acercándose a la joven con miedo.

-Te dije que existía ese rumor, pero nunca haces caso, ahora te aguantas.- lo regaño.

-Sakura-chan…-decía lloroso, viendo con otros ojos el lugar que acababa de admirar.- ¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen solo!- gritó corriendo detrás de sus compañeros que ya lo dejaban.

-0-

-Creí que estaría en peores condiciones, pero se nota que la estructura sigue muy sólida.- comento Ino una vez que estuvieron al pie de la puerta principal.

-Tienes razón, volvería a la vida con un poco de mantenimiento.- le apoyo Sakura.

-Aun así no debemos confiarnos de la apariencia, puede que en algunas partes la madera este muy podrida.- mencionó el antiguo anbu.- Entremos de una vez y aprovechemos que aún no ha oscurecido para buscar esos pergaminos.-

-Bien dicho Sai.- interrumpió Naruto haciéndolo a un lado para que el tirara de las enormes puertas.- Busquemos a la luz del sol… _y vayámonos pronto de aquí._ -pensó.

Comenzó a tirar de las grandes puertas de madera pero estas se negaban a abrirse.- Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh?- decía usando más fuerza al tirar de la manija mientras sus compañeros lo veían luchar contra aquel rival, inclusive apoyó sus pies en la madera para hacer más peso con su cuerpo.

-Oye Naruto, no se te vaya a reventar una vena de la frente.- le decía Ino medio en broma medio en serio al notar el color rojo poco saludable que se veía en el rostro del ninja.

-¿Qué clase de candidato a Hokage es este, que ni siquiera puede abrir una puerta?- decía desenfadado el segundo varón.

-Ca-llate-Sai.- reprochaba, pero ni así dejaba de tironear.- ¡Abreteeeeee...!- exclamó como grito de guerra.- ¡QUE TE ABRAS!- y como si la enorme puerta se burlara de él, de la nada cedió ante el rubio mandándolo a volar por el impulso.

-Al parecer si tienes algo de musculo bajo toda esa grasa.- dijo con una sonrisa el pálido.

-¡Yo no estoy gordo!- le grito indignado el rubio una vez que se recuperó de la caída.- Hazte a un lado, el número uno entra primero.-

Y justo cuando puso un pie dentro de aquella construcción, se vio atacado por un monto de murciélagos que salieron volando hacia diferentes direcciones del bosque.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡QUITENMELOS! ¡ME VAN A CHUPAR LA SANGRE!- gritoneaba el asustado joven.

-Tranquilízate Naruto.- le decía la pelisora.- Ninguno de ellos te está atacando, de hecho ni siquiera te prestaron atención, solo querían salir.-

Mientras Sakura ayudaba a levantar a su amigo, Sai e Ino se dispusieron a echar una rápida mirada por el lugar, intentado encontrar alguna señal para descubrir la identidad de los antiguos dueños, pero el paso del tiempo había prácticamente borrado los cuadros que alguna vez adornaron aquella estancia, junto con las estatuillas que están en algunos lados. No había pista visible alguna.

-Si Naruto ya dejó de jugar podemos empezar.- dijo Sai pasando por alto la mirada de odio del aludido.- Lo mejor será que nos separemos y revisemos las diferentes habitaciones que tiene esta parte del castillo, y mañana quizá podremos ir a las estancias más pequeñas.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.- aseveró Ino.

-Lo mismo digo.- terció Sakura.

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que separarnos? ¿Dónde está la unión como equipo?- decía Uzumaki.

-El lugar es enorme Naruto, si nos separamos terminaremos rápido la misión.- aseguró la médico del equipo siete.- Si tienes algún problema solo háznoslo saber.-

-Bien dicho frente, hasta que sabemos controlar a tu amiguito.-

-De acuerdo Sakura-chan…- suspiró con resignación, dirigiéndose a lo que sería el salón.- Que se los haga saber, ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?- se decía a sí mismo. Tan distraído iba que no se fijó en la mancha que estaba en el suelo, la cual piso e hizo que resbalara.

-¡Au! ¿Y ahora qué?- se quejaba gruñón, al parecer no era día de buena suerte para él.- Que asco, alguien tiro la salsa en el suelo.- dijo mirando la enorme mancha roja con la que resbalara.

-Eso no parece salsa.- escucho que decían.

-¡AAAAH!- grito al saberse sorprendido.-

-¡No grites!- le dijeron al unísono las kunoichi.

-¡No me asusten!-

-No hay motivos para asustarte, se valiente.- le dijo con fastidio Ino.

-¡Yo soy valiente!-

-No lo parece, apuesto a que en cualquier momento sales corriendo.-

-Acepto la apuesta, si te asustas primero me tendrás que invitar a comer ramen por todo el mes.-

-Pero si yo gano, deberás pagar por todas las compras que haga durante el mes.-

-¡Acepto!- dijo el rubio y se dieron la mano para sellar la apuesta.

 _-No puedo creer que estén jugando a ese tipo de cosas…inmaduros.-_ se decía Sakura viendo al par de orgullosos, sin embargo tuvo que dejar de mirarlos ya que sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, giró creyendo que se trataba de Sai, pero para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie.

-¡Ahora sí que estoy motivado! Encontrare esos pergaminos en un santiamén.- dijo el genin entusiasmado.- Nos vemos después Sakura-chan, y tú, ve juntando el dinero.- dijo perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

-Al menos nos dejara trabajar sin problemas.- mencionó la rubia satisfecha con su cometido.-

-Solo a ti se te ocurre apostar con Naruto por algo así, te creía más madura Ino-cerda.-

-Deberías agradecerme, ahora muévete que tenemos trabajo.- y ella también se fue por uno de los corredores, dejando a la chica sola.

-Muy bien, a trabajar… _aunque es extraño que, para que el castillo lleve años desocupado esa mancha luzca tan fresca_ …- se dijo analizando la situación, pero de nueva cuenta sintió una extraña sensación, esta vez creía que alguien la estaba viendo desde el piso superior. Miro por el corredor del segundo piso, sin encontrar a nadie.- _¿Sera mi imaginación?-_ sin darle tanta importancia se fue del lugar.

 _-Vaya, vaya, los murciélagos y la mancha generalmente son suficientes.-_ decía una voz profunda emitida por una sombra que parecía salir de las paredes.- _Veremos qué tan valientes pueden llegar a ser jeje…-_

-0-

Al caer la noche ninguno de los shinobi pudo encontrar nada que evidenciara el nombre del clan a quien había pertenecido el castillo, mucho menos algún rastro de los pergaminos, sin más volvieron al punto donde debían encontrarse, el último en llegar fue Naruto que de nueva cuenta resbaló con la mancha.

-¡Agh! ¡Ya me canse, te voy a volar en pedazos con mi rasengan!- dijo mirando con odio el suelo, creando un clon para que lo ayudara con la hazaña.- Raseng…-

-Alto Naruto.- lo frenó en seco Sai.- Si haces eso dañaras la estructura del castillo y podría venirse abajo.-

-Pero es que…-

-Puedo borrarla sin necesidad de ser bruto.- le dijo sacando un pergamino de donde invoco un pincel con el cual elimino sin dificultad la mancha.- Listo.

-Mmm… al menos ya no me causara problemas.- comentó resentido pues al parecer había entendido la indirecta del artista al llamarlo bruto.

En ese instante el cielo retumbo con la fuerza de un gran trueno, seguido de relámpagos que alumbraban la estancia, casi provocando que el joven ninja brincara del susto, pero se controló al recordar la apuesta.

-Muy bien Naruto, ya estas aprendiendo a controlarte.- dijo con burla la integrante del equipo diez.

-No me molestes, ya te pareces al teme.-le contesto cruzándose de brazos.- Casi lo prefiero a él que a ti como compañero, de veras.-

-Lamento que tu niñera no este, pero te recuerdo que Hokage-sama nos asignó a nosotros tres, tú te añadiste por voluntad.-

-Después pelean.- interrumpió Sakura antes de que el más joven tuviera oportunidad de repelar.- Con esta tormenta no podemos seguir buscando, vayamos a dormir y mañana seguiremos temprano.-

-Podremos usar cada quien una de las habitaciones, para tener algo de privacidad.- opinó Ino.

-¿Y porque no todos juntos?-

-Porque es casi imposible conciliar algo de sueño con tus ronquidos.- dijo la Yamanaka.

-¡No es cierto!-

-Si es cierto.- dijeron los otros dos integrantes del séptimo equipo.

-La idea de la fea me parece la más adecuada, salir con Kakashi-senpai te ha hecho muy bien.- soltó el azabache sin preámbulo.

-¡¿Cómo es que?! Quiero decir, ¡Nosotros no…! ¡¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?!- dijo con la cara roja la médico sin poder creer aquello, pero si hasta donde sabia habían sido muy discretos para no llamar la atención.

-Meses.-

-¡¿Meses?!- dijo escandalizada.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe frente, quita esa cara.- aseguró su amiga.- Aunque debo decirte que creí que solo era un chisme, ahora está más que confirmado.- dijo con travesura.

\- ¡¿Quién les dijo?!- preguntó.

-Ya te dije que lo escuche como un chisme.-

-Al teme y a mí nos dijo Sai.-

-Kakashi-senpai.- dijo Sai.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Calma Sakura-chan, hasta yo me pude dar cuenta, solo había que ver las miradas que se echan.- decía Naruto poniendo ojos soñadores.- Además cada que estas cerca del sensei, juntas los labios como si quisieras darle un beso, así de trompita.- seguía diciendo al mismo tiempo que mostraba la manera en cómo se comportaba la chica en presencia del que fue su mentor. Por desgracia la interpretación no duró mucho, pues el gran actor recibió de lleno un golpe en la cabeza que lo mando a besar el suelo.

-Sakura-chan… eso me dolió...- emitió el intérprete.

-Te lo mereces por hacer tonterías.- le dijo aun con el puño levantado a modo de amenaza.

-Pero es la verdad.- reprochó tontamente sobándose la cabeza sentado en el suelo.

-¿Quieres que te de otro golpe?- preguntó la kunoichi amenazadoramente, causando que el chico negara enérgicamente con la cabeza.- Pues no vuelvas a decir esas cosas.-

De nueva cuenta el salón se ilumino por los fuertes relámpagos, dejándole entrever al futuro hokage unas sombras extrañas que le aceleraron el pulso.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- señaló con el dedo hacia donde estaba Ino.

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?- le dijo la susodicha al darse la vuelta.- No veo nada.-

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! Estoy seguro de que vi algo.-

-Ino tiene razón, no veo nada fuera de lo común.- opinó la chunin.

-Ya sé que es lo que intentas hacer, tratas de asustarme para hacerme perder la apuesta, pues ni lo sueñes, no me asusto con facilidad.- le dijo molesta la rubia al descubrir el aparente plan.

-Claro que no.- y de un impulso se puso de pie.- No necesito hacer trampa, y sé que había algo allí.-

-Mentiroso.-

-¡No lo soy! Ese es Kakashi-sensei, de veras.-

-¡Oye!- exclamó su compañera de equipo.- Ten más respeto.-

-Disculpa Sakura-chan no quería insultar a tu novio, pero sabes que es verdad.-

-¡¿Novio?!- dijo por inercia al escuchar decir aquello a su amigo con tanta facilidad.

-Que diga, al sensei, tú sensei, nuestro sensei jejeje.- balbuceaba intentando zafarse de otro golpe.

\- Kakashi-san se caracteriza por tener una amplia variedad de justificaciones no verdaderas que usa en muchas situaciones.- dijo el líder de aquel equipo ignorando la cara de pocos amigos que le dedicaba la mujer.-Pero está equivocado al decir que algo se encuentra detrás de Ino, sería mejor decir que son un alguien, y están detrás de él.

Al oír la respuesta de Sai las chicas se tensaron, pero el pobre aludido estaba a un paso de que el alma se le saliera del cuerpo.

Giro la cabeza lentamente no queriendo darle la razón a Sai, pero para su infortunio tenida todas las de ganar. Dos seres estaban detrás de él y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que…

-¡Bien hecho Lee, te dije que si nos lo proponíamos llegaríamos a este lugar en menos de tres horas!-

-¡Tiene toda la razón Gai-sensei! Ni siquiera con la tormenta reducimos la velocidad.-

-AAhhh… ¡¿A que han venido ustedes dos?!- Les exigió Naruto, disimulando el grito que se le escapó.-

-¿También les ordenaron venir?- preguntó Sakura.

-Si… bueno no exactamente.- decía dudando Lee.- Es que estábamos de paso.-

-Como dice mi estudiante estrella, estábamos regresando de nuestra propia misión pero en el camino nos encontrados con mi querido rival.- explicaba Gai.

-¿Y él les dijo que vinieran?- inquirió Yamanaka.

-Al principio íbamos a acompañarlo a él y al buen capitán Yamato a su respectiva asignación. Ya saben, mientras más misiones realice un shinobi más fuerte se hace, ¡¿Verdad Lee?!-

-¡Si Gai-sensei! ¡Nosotros somos la prueba de ello!- decía derrochando chispas.

-¡¿Y qué mejor si es con mi eterno rival?!- decía eufórico haciendo que su voz resonara en el lugar.

-¿Entonces que hacen aquí?- preguntó esta vez Sakura.

-Bueno, es que mi rival nos dijo que la misión de ellos seria aburrida y monótona para nosotros, muy lejos de un reto.- les decía el mayor con melancolía.- ¡Por lo que nos recomendó echarles una mano a ustedes!

-"Un castillo embrujado en donde se puede encontrar los vestigios de un antiguo clan de ninjas, con la esperanza de ser atacados por las almas en pena llenas de rencor, sin duda eso es digno de ustedes dos" . Esas fueron las palabras de mi rival, siempre pensando en el prójimo.- decía conmovido hasta las lágrimas, secundado por su joven imitación.

- _No puede ser…-_

 _-Kakashi, ahora si te pasaste…-_

 _-Solo les dijo eso para no tener que soportarlos.-_

 _-Ahora serán nuestro problema.-_

Esos eran los pensamientos muy acertados del par de chicas, dándose cuenta de la treta del peligris, treta que aquel par de excéntricos ninjas ignoraban confundiéndolo con un acto gentil.

 _-Almas en pena, almas en pena, almas en pena, almas en pena… ¡Atacados!-_ Era lo único que alcanzaba a razonar Naruto.

-Llegan en buen momento.- decía el artista.- Nos será útil su ayuda, Kakashi-senpai fue muy considerado.-

 _-¡¿Tú también Sai?!-_ pensaron en el acto las féminas. ¿Es que solo ellas se daban cuenta de las mentiras del maestro?

-Ni lo digas joven Sai, será un placer.- contestó el maestro de mallas verdes.

-Gai-sensei, ¡Comencemos de una vez!-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero pero pero… ¡Ya nos íbamos a dormir!- intervino Uzumaki.- ¡Continuemos mañana! _Cuando este el sol brillante sin ninguna sombra extraña.-_

-Odio admitirlo pero Naruto tiene razón.- dijo Sakura.- Estamos cansados como para continuar buscando los pergaminos.-

-No se preocupen jóvenes, Lee y yo estamos más frescos que la lechuga. Ustedes vayan a descansar que nosotros los relevaremos.-

-En ese caso, les diré los detalles de la misión.- dijo Sai.

Mientras el antiguo anbu daba los pormenores, una sombra no dejaba de observarlos con cierto enojo.

 _-Me encargare de todos ellos, no dejare que descubran nada.-_

-0-0-0-

Como ya han notado, les traigo un fic nuevo. Si ya sé que tengo pendiente "Los visitantes" y el otro fic que el pobrecito está casi abandonado, pero es que no he tenido inspiración para continuarlo =úu= Eso sí, les garantizo que lo termino porque lo termino pero denme un peso más de tiempo.

Pero regresando a este, les diré que ya lo tenía empezado desde hace mucho (como un par más que siguen en desarrollo XD) pero apenas tuve tiempo de acomodar ideas para que pudiera ser publicado. Sé que no me creen nada pero es la mera verdad jajajaja.

Dudas, comentarios y traumas se mandan en un review, nos leemos n/.


End file.
